


A Necessary Annoyance

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Stories, M/M, Moving In Together, Oblivious, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Logic dictates you wouldprobablynotice that you had acquired a roommate in the first week,maybetwo.Yet, when it came to a certain Ginger Irishman, it took Cesarothreemonths to realize that he had came and never left.On a very special day, Cesaro remembers this story.





	A Necessary Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a strange little thing I came up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"I really wish you wouldn't use that list for any of your speeches today." Cesaro stares at Seth through the mirror. "Those stories are ridiculous!" 

Seth rolls his eyes, stifling a laugh. He holds up a piece of paper covered in handwriting. 

"Luckily for you, I'm only using one of the stories on that list," Seth says, wrapping his arms around Cesaro's shoulders. "Nothing highlights all of this," He gestures around the room, going between the boutonnieres and the linen suit and coming back around. "Better than that story." 

"If you insist." Cesaro resists the urge to react. He knows that Seth would never do anything that would embarrass him. Besides, it really is a _funny_ story.

Looking back, Cesaro's really not sure how it took them three months to realize it.

Logic dictates you would _probably_ notice that you had acquired a roommate in the first week, _maybe_ two. 

Yet, when it came to a certain Ginger Irishman, it took Cesaro _three_ months to realize that he had came and never left. 

Thus, when he thinks about it, he realizes that Seth is right; it really is a story that highlights who they are. 

Two years later, it's still one of Antonio's _best_ stories.  
\---  
Cesaro loves any chance he gets to spend more than two days in a row at home. Time off like this is so rare that it's real treat when it does come. 

Padding through the apartment, he appraises the situation. The laundry is in the dryer, probably ready to come out. Sheamus is sprawled on the couch, watching Rugby. Every so often, he glances up,seeming to fixate on Cesaro who sits next to him folding the previous load of clothes. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asks, folding shirts. 

"I have my reasons," Sheamus mutters. "I'd tell you but you'd laugh." 

"Do tell." Cesaro shifts in the armchair. "Do you have any plans to leave the house today?" 

"Maybe- depends on what you decide about dinner." His eyes narrow in wary curiosity. Then, he bursts into laughter. "As to your first part, I wonder what God I pleased to get you as well as wondering when we got domestic. I swear we're becoming my parents. He rises to his feet, grabbing the basket of folded laundry. "Just going to put these away for you."

"Remember- the bottom 3 drawers belong to you!" Cesaro calls. Sheamus has been known to accidentally mix their clothing together. 

Things like this don't normally get on Cesaro's nerves. It's only annoying when he's cold, wet and can't find his underwear. 

Cesaro sighs, picking up the final pile of folded clothes. He follows Sheamus to their bedroom. 

"You don't trust me," Sheamus states, looking almost _hurt_.

"No, Dear, actually had more clothes." Cesaro hands him the folded laundry. "Now, bigger question, are you going out?" 

"Why?" Sheamus asks, staring warily at his boyfriend. "This isn't going to be organic soda 2.0, right?" 

Sheamus refuses to let Cesaro live down the fact that he had been sent to find organic soda water, 15 bottles of it for whatever reason. It had taken Sheamus four Whole Foods and sounding absolutely insane to accomplish the task.

There's a reason why Sheamus is wary of Cesaro's errands. 

"Dry cleaner, Sheamy, dry cleaner. You want clean kilts for the loop?" Cesaro settles on their bed, watching Sheamus put their laundry away. 

"Only you. Gather them for me. Then, place an order at that vegan place you like so much." Sheamus sighs. "I want my usual." 

"You _hate_ that place. Every time I order from there, you complain!" Cesaro murmurs, watching Sheamus change into clean jeans and a t-shirt.

"And your point is?" Sheamus rolls his eyes. "I love you-that's what matters." He leans over, giving Cesaro a quick kiss. 

"So sweet," Cesaro teases. "Are you sure?" He's not sure when they became so domestic but he likes it.

"Yeah. Make it about you, Love." Sheamus grabs his keys. "Dry cleaning?" 

"Hanging by the door." Cesaro scoots off the bed, following Sheamus to the door. "Love you." He kisses him. 

Cesaro watches Sheamus disappear out of the front door. He doesn't remember _when_ this man became so important to him. It actually _almost_ feels like Sheamus has always been there. 

His phone rings, pulling Cesaro out of his thoughts. Pulling it up so he can see the screen, he realizes it's his best friend, Seth. He answers the call.

"Antonio! You're alive!" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You ignore me now that you have the Ginger."

" _So_ not true." 

"Whatever, Dude. Totally just giving you shit." 

"Love you too, Seth." Cesaro rolls his eyes.

"What are you up to?" 

"Sheamy just left to drop off the dry cleaning and pick up food."

"He's spending the weekend with you?" 

"No?"

"Oh. You're at his place?" 

"No?" 

"Oh! He moved in! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"He didn't. At least I don't _think_ he did." 

"Well, when's the last time he went home?" 

"I don't know." 

"Sounds like you _acquired_ a live-in boyfriend. Best of all, you didn't notice!" 

Cesaro gently taps his forehead with his hand. This does sound exactly like something they would do. Since getting together, they were _special_ together.

"Seth, only going to say this once- _I think you might be right_." 

"If you're happy about it, all the better. I mean- you must be if he moved in and you didn't notice." 

"Is this going to be on that list?" 

"What list?"

"That list you think that I don't know that you actually keep. _Shit I will never let Cesaro live down_."

"Dean told you?" 

"It's amazing what he'll tell you when you offer him Irish whiskey," 

"Traitor. Also, if it makes you feel any better, I keep that list for my own reasons."

"Which are?" 

"Your wedding."

"On that note, I have to go. Need to shower before Sheamus gets back."

"Love you, Bro." 

"Love you too." Cesaro hangs up and sets the phone aside. Then, he realizes he still needs to place their take-out order so he does that before sitting on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. 

He can't wrap his head around the fact that Sheamus had moved in without either one of them noticing. It was _insane_. It was _ridiculous_.

It was _them_.

Sheamus comes back maybe half an hour later to find Cesaro still sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

"Have you lost it?" he asks, setting the paper bag of food aside. He sits next to Cesaro on the couch and joins him in staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he sighs. "What are we looking at?" 

"When's the last time you went home?" Cesaro retorts. He exhales slowly, still staring at the ceiling. "Before you freak, I'm asking for a reason, _not kicking you out_." 

"3 months ago?" Sheamus pauses. "Why?"

"My Darling, _you moved in with me and we didn't notice_ ," Cesaro mutters. "It doesn't change anything. I love having you around. I just don't understand how we never noticed." 

"We really just didn't care that much?" Sheamus shrugs. "How often are we really home?" 

"I don't think you get the point." Cesaro groans. "You're so lucky I love you." He turns, kissing Sheamus. 

"I know, Tony, I know. Thank the Lord every day for bringing me someone that can take me as I am." 

"Can't imagine my world without you, even if you do things like move in so gradually that it takes me three months to notice."  
Cesaro kisses him again for good measure.  
\---  
"Seems like just yesterday, doesn't it?" Sheamus asks, squatting behind Cesaro and gently nuzzling his neck. 

"You know it's bad luck for you to be here." Cesaro _tries_ to be annoyed but he really isn't. It's difficult to be annoyed when someone is so enamored with you that they break tradition to see you. "Thought Dean was supposed to keep you away." 

"Bribed with 20 dollars and a bottle of the good whiskey." Sheamus shrugs. "Really more surprised that you actually expected I would stay away." 

"A man can dream," Cesaro teases. "Oh, prepare yourself- Seth's using the story of us moving in together as part of his best man speech. _Really never going to live that down_." 

Sheamus kisses his cheek. 

"You have to admit- it's so _us_ ," he whispers.

Cesaro nods.

"You bribed my husband with 20 bucks and a bottle of whiskey so he would turn the other cheek and let you back here." Seth turns the corner, looking livid. "Go. Please exit the bridal suite." With his hand on his hip, he points to the door with his free hand. 

"Love you," Sheamus murmurs, walking towards the door. 

"Love you too, " Cesaro calls, blinking. He's trying to resist the urge to cry. 

"Is he this exasperating at home?" Seth asks, rolling his eyes. "Bribing Dean with booze and a twenty." 

"I find it _charming_ ," Cesaro admits, grinning. "Besides, you actually thought he'd stay away?" 

Seth just throws his arms up. 

-Fin-


End file.
